Shin Densetsu Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Reborn
by Scribe of Legends
Summary: Slightly AU Sailor Moon: Clumsy 14-year-old Japanese-American teenager Usagi Tsukino discovers her destiny as the Guardian of Love and Justice, and must battle against the Dark Kingdom for the future of the Earth. No pressure or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Densetsu Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Reborn**

By The Scribe of Legends

Author's Notes

For the those who are curious the title means New Legends Pretty Girl Guardian Sailor Moon: Reborn. It is an alternate universe of Sailor Moon featuring a mixture of the manga, anime, musicals, and live action series. while primarily based on the Japanese version, there will be influences from the English dubbed version - you'll see what I mean. There will also be influences from my imagination and other sources I've watched, including American and non-American television and novels.

Disclaimer

Sailor Moon is the original property of Naoko Takeuchi and all other respective holders. Any other copyright material is the property of its intended holders. No harm is intended.

**Act One: Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation**

**Part One**

She was alone in a strange place.

It looked like the ruins of some long ago civilization like Greece or Rome or Egypt but older. Somehow it felt older than even those ancient places. It also felt cold and eerie silent. There wasn't even any wind. Just the sad remains of once beautiful buildings and that heavy awful silence.

She shivered but not from the cold. This place was . . . wrong. It was all wrong. There was no life at all. No birds or small animals or even bugs which you could usually find anywhere. Her tears filled with tears. Why was she crying? Why did this place make her so sad?

Because it was wrong. It isn't supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be . . . different. She didn't know how but not like this. Anything but this.

A sudden noise badly startled her. A most strange sound in this eerie ruined place. The whisper of fabric and soft footsteps of someone walking. A perfectly ordinary sound but in the stark silence of this place it was both strangely loud and utterly out of place.

Torn between fear and curiosity, she waited for the owner of the footsteps to appear. And appear she did within heartbeats. The watcher felt her eyes widen in surprise.

The walker was a girl, no a young woman of maybe eighteen years. But something about her seemed older. Like the ruins, there was a sense of history to this woman. She was dressed in a white gown – simple but very beautiful and the fabric seemed to glow in the low light. A pair of gossamer wings graced her back. Her hair was white, no silver, as were her eyes. Strangely enough there was marking on her forehead – a gold upturned crescent moon right in the middle of her forehead, under her bangs. A similar symbol adorned her dress at the top at the strapless bodice. Somehow through, it seemed to fit her.

But what really startled her about the woman was the fact that she was familiar. She could swear she had never seen her before in her life but . . . she knew her. She knew her and felt her fear melt away at the sight of her. The ruins and the silence was still awful but somehow now that this woman was here, it seemed like everything would be alright.

The woman for her part did not seem to notice her but continued to walk purposefully toward the another section of the ruins. The watcher followed her, curious to see what she was doing.

The woman paused by a set of fallen pillars and knelt by something. What the watcher couldn't see but it seemed to be whatever the woman was looking for because she spoke.

"Good. They are still here."

The voice, gentle and soft, was just as familiar as the sight of her. the woman was speaking again, her hands stretch out in front of her, and her voice taking on an odd cadence to it. There was power in what she was saying, in what she was doing.

"Hear now these words

Of secrets hidden by time

The oldest of gods are invoked her

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Awaken the Guides.

Awaken the Star Guardians.

Awaken the powers."

As she chanted, the woman and everything around her began to glow. Soft at first but soon it was blinding. The watcher felt something shift inside her. Felt a knowledge, a power start to stir to life. Something on her forehead began to burn.

And then the woman turned in her direction, almost invisible in the power pounding around them. She looked directly at the watcher and for the first time seem to be aware of her. She walked toward her and placed gentle hands on her shoulders.

"It's still too early for that, young one."

She wanted to protest but in the wash of the power she could not speak.

"Don't worry, child, the right time is coming. It wouldn't be long now."

Warm lips pressed against the burning on her forehead and felt the dream shattered around her like so much glass.

Usagi Tsukino bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily. For single, terrifying moment, she didn't know where she was. Nothing was familiar. But the moment passed, her vision cleared and she recognize it.

She was in her own bed, holding her stuffed rabbit, in her own bedroom in her own house. Her breathing slowed as the fear faded, washed away by the sunlight and the stark comfort of her familiar room.

_Not again_, she groaned mentally.

She had been having that dream every night for nearly a month. Always the same dream and always the same sense of not knowing where she was when she woke up. It was all very weird and a little scary.

"Usagi! It is almost eight! You'll be late for school!"

Her mother's annoyed voice cut through her musing like a knife. She looked toward the clock and stared at the glowing red numbers confirming her mother's proclamation. 7:43. And homeroom started at 8:30.

"Damn!"

"And don't swear young lady!"

The chide was lost in Usagi's rush to get ready for school. Mumbling under her breath, she grabbed her school uniform out of the closet and hurriedly stripped out of her pajamas and into the uniform. The only advantage of a private school when she was this late was that she didn't have to pick out clothes AND do her hair. When your hair is nearly to your ankles, you have to think about stuff like that.

With the deft moves of long practice, she soon had her hair up in its characteristic dumplings with tails. Nodding to her reflection, she grabbed her backpack and run down stairs. Maybe she'd have just enough time to grab some toast or a granola bar on her way out.

"Mama, why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I tried. I called four times and you answered each time."

"I did?" Granted, Usagi knew she was a heavy sleeper but that was a little ridiculous. Deciding toast would take too long, she pulled out a granola and a cereal bar out of their respective boxes and ripped off the wrapping.

"Yes, you did," Her mother looked up from her newspaper, one eyebrow arched. "And point of fact young lady, you are thirteen years old, almost fourteen, and ought to be able to set an alarm and get up yourself."

Usagi would have loved to been able to argue that point but she was already going to be late.

"Gotta go, Mama. See you after school." She called as she started for the door. She bend down for her shoes. Despite how she looked, both of her parents had immigrated to the States from Japan and retained some of the traditions. No shoes worn in the house was one of them (1).

"Serena?"

She paused, a small smile crossing her face. Her mother using her American name meant she wasn't angry any more. She only called her Usagi or young lady when she was upset with her. Which, given her tardiness and poor grades, tended to be a lot.

Serena wasn't a real name but a nickname. All of her official records had her as Usagi Tsukino but it was a fad and often an necessity for the Japanese kids in this town to adopt American style nicknames. The main reason usually being that most Americans couldn't seem to pronounce them right. Or remember how to pronounce them right.

She had taken the name Serena just after kindergarten. Neither her kindergarten or first grade teacher could pronounce Usagi and she tired of constantly correcting them. And she didn't want to be called Rabbit or Bunny as an alternative. Yes that was what Usagi meant and yes she like rabbits. That didn't meant she wanted to be called a rabbit. Usagi was one thing. Rabbit was another. A small distinction but one nevertheless.

And besides it wasn't as if she looked very Japanese to begin with.

"Yes Mama?"

"Aren't you going take your bento (2)?"

Usagi looked over her shoulder at her mother, holding the pink wrapped boxed lunch. Bento was another thing her parents had kept from Japan. Which was fine with her. Aside from sweets and the occasional treat of hamburgers or pizza, she actually preferred Japanese food.

"Thanks Mama," She grabbed the lunch, put on her other shoe, and left.

Once outside, she began to run. Fortunately her school wasn't far enough away that she couldn't run or walk there if necessary. A good thing since she frequently missed the bus. And she'd be able to make it with minimal lateness too. She didn't look like it but Usagi was very fast.

A yowl from her right stopped her dead in her tracks. A yowl followed by the raucous laughter of little boys up to no good. She looked in the direction of the sound and scowled. Three little boys had surrounded something on the ground and were poking and prodding it. Little boys she recognize. The brats thought it was cute to pick on the stray animals and sometimes people's pets by throwing rocks at them or tying cans to their tails or other stuff like that. Worse is that their parents didn't seem to see anything wrong with this behavior.

Well not this time, she thought to herself.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" she shouted and run toward them. While Usagi was rather short at only four feet eleven inches, she was pretty big to a trio of six year olds and they scattered before she got close.

"Rotten brats," she muttered to herself before kneeling down to see what had been done to their latest victim.

It was cat this time. Somewhat small and all black. Looks like they hadn't tried anything to its tail but judging by the string of cans laying on the ground that was next. What they had done was to slap a pair of band-aids on the cat's forehead. Taking those off was going to rip away a few hairs by the roots. That would sting and the cat probably wasn't going like it.

Speaking of not liking something, the cat seemed to realize that it was being held and was struggling to get loose.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I – Ow! I'm trying to help you."

The cat seemed to calm down and just looked at her for a moment. Then it meowed sadly and pawed at the band-aids on its forehead.

"You want those off, huh? Can't blame you but this is going to sting a little bit." Usagi warned as she gripped the corner of one of the band-aids. Fortunately the way they were crossed, removing one would remove both. Why she was talking to cat like a person escaped her but it felt right.

She pulled and the cat meowed sharply as, as predicted, the band-aids pulled away some black fur along with it. But the cat didn't scratch her which she was thankful for. She looked down to smile at the cat and received a shock that froze the smile half-way.

Right on the cat's forehead was a gold upturned crescent moon. Just like the lady in her dream. She stared at the cat in disbelief. It couldn't be a bald spot from the band-aids. It was too neat. And a bald spot wouldn't be gold like that. For its part, the cat seemed to be staring back with equal intensity with a pair of crystal-blue eyes.

The blare of car horn nearby seem to break the spell. Usagi abruptly remembered that she supposed to be going to school and was probably really late now. She hurriedly put the cat down and picked up her lunch.

"Sayonara neko-san! (3,4,5)" she called out over her shoulder as she dashed toward school, her mind already ignoring the weirdness and focusing on getting to school before her teacher blow a gasket.

* * *

><p>It was too late for that apparently because as soon as she burst through the classroom door, tardy slip in hand, she found herself pinned by the glare of her teacher, Sakurada Haruna.<p>

"Tsukino-san, I will see you before lunch, do you understand?" she asked in Japanese, her voiced carefully controlled, mercifully not yelling at her in front of the entire class.

"Hai, sensei (6,7)," Usagi answered, her head bowed. Since Haruna had been kind enough to minimize her embarrassment by not yelling and giving the order to see her in a language that only four people in the room including herself and Haruna understood, she responded in kind.

She quietly took her seat, ignoring the snickers of some of her classmates. While they didn't know exactly what Haruna had said, the tone was pretty clear. Her best friend Naru gave her a sympathy look but wisely did not speak.

* * *

><p>Usagi flopped to the ground by her favorite tree, unable to enjoy the chance to be outside in the sunlight instead of the stuffy school building. This day completely and totally sucked. First, that stupid dream. Then, she oversleeps and is late for school. Then she discovers she fluked a test and Haruna yells at her making her miss half the lunch period. She groaned and buried her face in her knees.<p>

"Haruna was pretty mad, wasn't she?" Naru's gentle voice asked.

"Yes."

"Detention?"

"No. Just extra homework since I also bombed our test."

"I don't get it, Usagi-chan (8). You speak Japanese fluently and you're still bombing Japanese."

"Speaking it isn't the problem. It's reading and writing it. My kanji (9) sucks, Naru-chan," Usagi explained, looking through her hair at her best friend.

Naru's full name was actually Molly Naru Osaka. She was half- Japanese, half-Irish but had been mostly raised by her Irish mother. The only reason Molly, or Naru-chan as Usagi preferred to call her, spoke Japanese as well as she did was because she and Usagi had been friends since kindergarten and she spend almost half of her life (okay half the weekends of her life) at the Tsukino residence. Usagi's parents encouraged their children to use Japanese at home so they could speak their parents' tongue just as well as they could English.

Because Naru could pronounce it properly and was her best friend, she was pretty much the only person who called her Usagi instead of Serena. Likewise, Usagi was the only one to call her Naru instead of Molly.

"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Naru said, sensing how upset she was starting to get. Naru was like that. Considerate and sweet. "We'll study together for the next one. I didn't do as well as I would like either."

Usagi raised her head from her knees smiling and started to thank her but was interrupted by a familiar and usually unwelcome voice.

"Having problems with a test, Serena? Molly?"

Usagi turned her head to glare at another classmate, Melvin Umino. Like Naru, he was half-Japanese and had been mainly raised by his non-Japanese parent. Unlike Naru, Melvin did not speak a word of Japanese nor understood any of the customs. The closest he got was a liking for anime and some of the food.

Truth be told Usagi liked anime and manga too but Melvin mostly liked the ones with girls in tight clothing or short skirts with a lot of panty shots or ridiculously huge breasts. Probably because he was a guy and a nerd.

Not even a semi-cool nerd like their other classmate Amy Mizuno. The nerdest thing about Amy was her top marks and how her nose was always in a book. Usually a thick one. Usagi didn't know her personally but thought she was nice. She didn't act mean or call anyone names. Amy did not talk much at all. Maybe she was shy.

Melvin wasn't shy, usually, though he was easy to intimidate and got easily flustered. But in addition to having high marks and a love for thick books about boring things, he looked like a nerd. His brown hair was always a wild mess, he had braces, and his glasses were so thick, they made his eyes look weirdly distorted. Big and bugling like a bug or a fish. Also, his uniform never seem to fit right – always been a little big or a little too small. And it was always wrinkled. Probably because the bullies were forever shoving him into his locker.

Which Usagi had to admit she didn't approve of. Melvin was annoying, a nerd, and little gross but was pretty nice. He didn't mind tutoring struggling students and never got impatient about it. He had tutored her in a math a few times and never lost patience with her once. They only picked on him because he got good marks and was smaller than them. Maybe she should introduce him to her cousin – his best friend was just as nerdy and bookish as Amy and Melvin but Touma could defend himself. Courtesy of uncle's martial arts lessons, of course. And if anyone needed self-defense lessons it was Melvin.

"You can't help, Melvin. You aren't taking Japanese." Naru explained, trying to remain polite. Usagi knew Melvin grated on the redhead's nerves and rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't dislike him. He just annoyed her.

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Cheer up. Can't always get a perfect score. Even I screw up sometimes. See?"

He held up a test – math by the looks of it – but his ninety-five at the top was much preferable to her thirty. Usagi's eyes watered. Her parents were going to be so disappointed and Shingo would make fun of her.

Seeing her expression, Naru quickly spoke, "Did you guys hear that Sailor V appeared again?"

"Sailor V?" Usagi asked, curious. Something about that name struck a chord inside her.

"Yes. She caught some robbers that were holding up a jewelry store!"

"Wow!" Usagi said and smiled, impressed. "Who is Sailor V?"

"Not be so impressed when you don't even know who Sailor V is!" Naru exclaimed.

"Sailor V is superhero who started appearing a few weeks ago," Melvin said. He fished something out of his backpack. "A heroine of justice in a schoolgirl's uniform."

The something turned out to be a newspaper and he held it out for Usagi and Naru's inspection. On the front page was blown up color photo of a girl in what bore a remarkable resemblance to school uniform. Through Usagi doubted that any school had their skirt that short. It barely looked long enough to cover her underpants. She also doubted they have gloves and eye-mask as part of their uniform.

The girl appeared to be leaping between one building and another, a small lithe white figure jumping with her. It looked like a cat but it was hard to tell. It was nighttime in the picture and the quality wasn't that great.

"If rumors are right, Sailor V first appeared in London, did a brief stint in New York, and is now here." Another quality of Melvin's – he knew all the gossip whether they were just for the school or the world. How was anyone's guess but if Melvin didn't have the dirt, there wasn't any dirt to be had.

"Are all the pictures this bad?" Naru asked.

"Most of them," Melvin admitted. "Only one photographer, Peter Parker in New York for the Bugle, was able to get any decent shots. Unsurprising since he is the guy who gets those great shots of Spiderman."

"Maybe the Daily Planet in Metropolis or one of those Gotham newspapers should recruit him. Then maybe there'd be a decent pictures of Superman and Batman," Naru said, her eyes bright at the thought. She had a quasi-crush on many of the heroes out there. Usagi couldn't blame her since she could see the appeal. What girl wouldn't want to be rescued by a knight in shining armor?

"I'm glad they caught the robbers through." Naru said. "Before Mom's store got robbed. And that reminds me, Mom's been having a sale. Even we can afford some of it. Want to check it out?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Has the Ginzuishou (10) been found?"<p>

"No, Your Majesty."

At the negative reply, Her Majesty frowned. They had been searching for that blasted relic for years and still not a trace of it. Useless the entire lot of them.

"Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy. If you cannot obtain the Ginzuishou, then we will have to collect human energy." Beryl's frown deepened. Human energy was the back-up plan and not the preferable one. Queen Metallia did not just want energy. She needed energy. Already the delays had caused the spirit to fade away to almost nothing.

That she could not allow. Not until the entire world lay at her feet as it should. She allowed herself a small smile at that pleasant thought. The White Queen was not here to stop her this time. And if that wretched princess had been reincarnated here, it would be no trouble and much pleasure to crush the life out of that wretched little thief.

"Queen Beryl?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts was accompanied by the familiar form of her general. Jasper was the first of her Generals, the most powerful and adept of her servants. He was also a near perfect match for the man whose power and appearance he had stolen. The effort had not been easy but well worth it. The look of betrayal in the fire witch's eyes when Jasper had attacked the Silver Throne had been most sweet.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I request you leave the task of gathering the energy to me, Your Majesty. My servant Morga has already started collecting it."

"Very well, Jasper. I shall leave it in your capable hands."

"Thank you, your majesty."

* * *

><p>Usagi was shocked by the crowds at Jewelry OSA-P. It wasn't the biggest store in the center and the nature of its merchandise, most of it real instead of costume jewelry, attracted a rather small clientele. This was more people than she had ever seen at the store.<p>

The reason why soon became obvious by the big signs all over the place marking things anywhere from fifty to ninety percent off. And Naru's mother shouting things over the noise of the crowd with a megaphone. Even Naru was shocked.

"This is weird." Naru said, starting to look worried.

"How? All the people?" Usagi asked.

"That. And this," she said, gesturing to one the cases marked with a sale sign. "That set is very old and made of yellow diamonds. It is virtually priceless and is only in here for display purposes. Mama always said if she was going to sell it, it would have to be at an auction."

Usagi looked at the display and the ninety percentage mark off poster on the case. and all of the others, made of cheap construction paper and poster board. Completely at odds with the sophistication Mrs. Osaka always displayed.

"You're right. It's weird. Maybe we should check to see if your mom is really okay? Maybe she's got some kind of brain fever or something? High fevers can make people strange, right?"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Morga was pleased. This operation was working better than she expected. Humans were so easy to manipulate and crush under foot. It had taken no effort at all to subdue the human running this place and take her place. Even her own brat didn't seem to notice the difference between Morga and her mother.<p>

Furthermore Lord Jasper was pleased by her progress. And when Lord Jasper was pleased, Queen Beryl was pleased.

"Mama?"

It was the brat. Morga pasted on a fake smile and greeted the child cheerfully.

"Darling, back from school already?"

"Yes. Mama, about this sale-?"

"Who is this dear?" Morga cut her off, gesturing to the other brat with her. A brat with unusually strong energy. Even stronger than the woman's brat who also had unnatural high energy of a human. After spending the last several days surrounded by weak humans, she could tell the difference was stark.

"Mama, you know Serena. We've been friends forever."

"Oh, Serena, right. Sorry dear, had a moment there."

"It's alright." The girl answered but not with exchanging a look with the other brat.

"Come, come, Serena, I want to show you something."

She had to get this girls energy. The woman's brat lived with her and it would be easy to collect her energy just before she left but who knows where this blonde brat would be by then. So when she caught the girl's longing gaze at one of the diamond rings, she seize the chance.

"Would you like this one, Serena?"

"Very much," she said but looked at the price display and cringed. "But I don't have six thousand (11) dollars, Mrs. Osaka."

"Of course not silly but since you're Naru's friend, I'll sell it to you for three hundred sixty-two (12)."

"Three hundred sixty-two from six thousand?" Both brats exclaimed loudly. It attracted the attention of the crowd which immediately surged around them. Morga growled in frustration as the brats were sweep away in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Several tense minutes after the crowd surged around them, Usagi and Naru managed to pushed their way out. Usagi had never seen such crazy behavior. Those women had all but thrown her and Naru away from counter. She was going to have bruises on her arms, she was certain. She was also certain that she had lost some hair trying to escape the crush. Naru looked equally ruffled.<p>

"I never want to go through that again."

"Agreed." Naru nodded. She looked back at the crowds and her mother, a worried frown on her face. "Mama is acting so strange. She called me Naru. She always calls me Molly. It was the name she picked for me and it was grandma's name."

"That is weird." Usagi agreed and looked at her watch. And gulped. Was it really that late already? Dinner would be done soon and Mama expected everyone home on time for dinner. Bad enough that she still had that test score. She didn't need to be late for dinner too.

"I have to go Naru-chan. Call me if you want to talk, okay?"

"What if your mother takes away your cell phone for your grades or being late again?"

"I'll tell her about how weird your Mom is acting. She knows I wouldn't lie about something like that. Mama will call your mother to see what is wrong."

"You're right." Naru said, smiling. Usagi knew she would too. Ikuko Tsukino was one of those mothers who didn't know her children's friends. Nope, she made it a point to know their friends, talked to their parents, and she checked up. Anything this weird would raise all of her mother's red flags.

"Bye Naru-chan."

"Bye Usagi-chan."

Usagi sighed as soon as the door closed. She pulled out at her test, half-hoping the grade fairy had visited and had at least made it a C. No such luck. The big fat thirty and F remained on the paper.

_I should have studied harder_, Usagi thought. And in a fit of despair and temper, crumbled the test in a wad and tossed it over her shoulder. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"That hurts, Odango Atama (13)!" growled an annoyed male voice.

She cringed. She must have hit someone with that paper and turned to apologize before the entirety of what the man had said penetrated. _Odango Atama?_ She glared at him, a glare that only intensified when she saw the crumpled test paper no longer crumpled.

"Thirty percent? You need to study harder , Odango Atama."

"Thank you, Dr. Oblivious!" she snarled, grabbing the paper out of his hands. She glared up – considerately up, jeez this jerk was tall – at the man. "And where do you get off calling me Dumpling Head?"

"Because it fits. Don't make your hair into dumplings if you don't like it being pointed out, Odango Atama." He answered with a smirk.

"Mind your own business!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at him. Not the most mature of responses but it made her feel better. Stomping away made her feel even better.

"Rotten jerk. Calling people names for a simple accident," she muttered. She paused and glanced back to give the jerk another glare. He was looking inside OSA-P. His expression was hard to tell with those sunglasses covering his eyes. Good looking guy. Tall, well-built with overdoing the muscle, rich black hair. Too bad he was such a jerk.

She continued to walk away, pausing only by the arcade. There was a big poster on the window advertising the Sailor V game. The cartoon picture of the heroine vaguely looked like the one in the newspaper.

"Wonder what's like to be Sailor V? Bet she doesn't have to study or have weird jerks insult her for no reason. Just beat up the bad guys and look cool," She said before sighing wistfully. And stifled at thought of showing this awful test to Mama. She wondered if she'd be able to explain about Naru's mother before her mother got completely unreasonable.

* * *

><p>Unseen, a pair of blue eyes watched her from the shadows of the alley.<p>

"Usagi Tsukino, I've finally found you."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Translation Notes<p>

As a fan of anime, most of you probably already know all of this but for those who don't:

1: Japanese people removed their shoes upon entering their homes, wearing either slippers or stocking feet inside. This is partly for cleanliness to avoid tracking a lot of dirt in the house and partly because tatami mats break if stepped on by shoed feet. Sometimes even slippers will break tatami mats. Tatami mats are those straw floor coverings used in many Japanese homes – sizes vary from region to region. Even if the house doesn't have any tatami mats or only in one room, the custom is still observed.

2: Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables in a box-shaped container. Japanese homemakers often pride themselves on making good bento lunch for their spouse, children, (and sometimes themselves) and will spend a great deal of time and energy preparing them.

3: Sayonara is simply "good-bye."

4: Neko is "cat."

5: -san is an honorific. It carries the meaning of "Mr.", "Mrs.", "Ms.", or "Miss" but used more extensively than its English counterparts. Even an enemy might be addressed as –san.

6: Hai is "yes"

7: Sensei is "teacher" or "professional" or "master". Can used as a form of address by itself or as an honorific. For example, Usagi could call Haruna either Sensei or Haruna-sensei.

8: -chan is an honorific. It can be used as either a diminutive (like with small child) or between those that are grown to indicate affection.

9: Kanji are Chinese characters that are used in modern Japanese writing system. Each character usually means one word. Japanese writing system also uses hiragana, katakana, and romanji. Usagi is noted in the Japanese version of the show to be extremely poor at using kanji (see the beginning of episode 104 in S to see an example).

10: Ginzuishou is the short hand name for the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It roughly translates as the Illusionary Silver Crystal or the Imperial Silver Crystal.

11: The original price of the diamond ring Morga offered to Usagi was 500,000 yen. According to converter I used, that is $6037.19 US. That converter used the current rates so it might have been a little different in 1992 when the show ordinarily aired but not by much.

12: The reduced price she offered Usagi was 30,000 yen which equals 362.23 US dollars. Easy to understand why she and Naru were so shocked, ne?

13: Odango Atama is of course "Dumpling Head." It is Mamoru's favorite nickname for Usagi for much of the first season and the beginning of the second. We called it Meatball Head in the dubbed version. Haruka and Seiya are later taken to calling her Odango as does Rei occasionally.


	2. Chapter 1B

**Shin Densetsu Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Reborn**

By The Scribe of Legends

Author's Notes

As aforementioned, there is seems to be formatting issues between my word processor and the document manager of this site. I apologize if that makes the work difficult to read. I am trying to solve the problem – who knew that simply wanting to indent paragraphs would be such a problem.

Disclaimer

Sailor Moon is the original property of Naoko Takeuchi and all other respective holders. Any other copyright material is the property of its intended holders. No harm is intended.

**Act One: Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation**

**Part Two**

She had been right to be worried about her family's reaction that lousy test score. Papa didn't say anything but looked really disappointed which was almost as bad as Mama. Mama had yelled and lectured her about her poor study habits and general laziness regarding school. She also made her do extra practice problems both her Japanese class and a math (her grades weren't stellar in that either) after dinner. Shingo had smirked and made smart remarks about having a dumb older sister.

The only upside was that Mama wasn't angry enough not to listen to her about Naru and her mother. Both of her parents were disturbed by the story and promised to talk to Mrs. Osaka as soon as possible.

"Usagi! Quit day-dreaming and finish your homework!"

Didn't mean that she wasn't still pretty mad about the test grade.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Naru was starting to get scared. The bad feeling she had gotten in the pit of her stomach as her mother's odd behavior was getting worse. The store was still crowded with people but they acting weird. Their eyes were glazed and many were leaning against the walls or the display cases if not collapsing to the ground.<p>

"Mama, what's wrong with your customers? Mama?"

Her mother is there but she doesn't seem concerned. In fact she is chuckling softly.

"Foolish humans, so easy to manipulate. Like lambs leading themselves to the slaughter."

Now she was really scared. "Mama?"

Her mother turns toward her and begins to laugh louder, eyes glowing red. Naru gasped. This wasn't her mother. Couldn't be her mother. Her mother didn't laugh like that or make a smile that is more like a bearing of fangs than smiling. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't her mother.

She began to back away. And to scream.

* * *

><p>Usagi warily flopped down on her bed. Her mother had finally relented on the homework front and allowed her to go to her room. She had tried to call Naru but she wasn't answering her cell phone. Or the house phone either.<p>

"I wondered what's up with her?" she mused out loud, shifting over to her side. Why hadn't Naru answered the phone? She always answered or call back within a few minutes if she did missed a call. So why hadn't-

SLAM!

Usagi jumped and whirled around, her heart in her throat. Standing by the window, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, was that black cat from this morning.

"The crescent-bald spot cat?"

"It's not a bald spot. How rude." Okay, maybe the mark wasn't a bald spot but she didn't what else to call – hold it! Had that cat just _spoke_?

She recoiled away from the bed, away from the cat. The talking cat.

"A talking cat!"

"My name is Luna. And I have been looking for you, Usagi."

"A talking cat."

"By the way, thank you for helping me this morning. With that bandage over my mark I couldn't speak or use most of my powers. The kids in this area are real brats."

"A talking cat."

"Yes, yes, I can speak," the cat . . Luna said impatiently. "I think we already established that. Now to the matter at hand – . . ."

"I can't believe a cat is talking me," Usagi said, eyes wide.

"Well, one is talking to you so maybe you should listen Usagi-chan."

"And it knows my name. Perfect." Usagi shook her head in bewilderment. "I have been reading waay too many fantasy novels. Or this is a dream. It's certainly weird enough for a dream."

"You are not asleep and this is not a dream." Now Luna really sounded annoyed.

"Of course, it's a dream. And when I wake up, there will be no talking cats," Usagi said and with one swift motion, flopped down and pulled a blanket over her head. She thought she heard a growling squawk of frustration from the cat. As well as it's – her, sounded like a woman – paws against her shoulder, pushing.

"Usagi-chan! This is not a dream!"

_It's a dream. A dream._ She thought mulishly, eyes squeezed shut. Luna muttered something and she heard –and felt – something plop on the bed. Curiosity warred with sense for a moment before she cautiously peeked out from under the blanket. It was only a dream, after all. What could it hurt?

The something was a broach. Silver with the golden crescent moon like on Luna's forehead. Above the crescent moon was a pink gem. On the cardinal positions around the edge of the broach were four more gems – one blue, one red, one green, and one yellow. It was pretty and something about it tugged at her.

"This is yours, Usagi-chan," Luna said, her voice confident again. "Pick it up."

Part of her wanted to say no. Part of her wanted to go back under the covers. But another, larger part wanted that broach. It was hers. Luna said so and something about her words rung true in her heart. And her impulsive control wasn't great to begin with. So she picked up the broach.

"It's so pretty," she cooed, only absently aware of Luna continuing to talk. Something about strange events in town – an enemy – oh, maybe she could pin this to the bow on her middy blouse. Better see how it looks . . . ah, perfect!

"Usagi-chan! Please listen!" Luna jumped into her dresser in front of her, glaring.

"You are a chosen warrior. You and the others must find the princess."

"Sounds cool. Like something right out of a comic book or video game."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Luna said, her glare thunderous. It was potent enough to make Usagi reluctant to tell her that of course she didn't believe her. A talking cat tells her that is a chosen warrior who needs to find a princess and she is supposed to take it at face value? She wasn't that stupid.

"No, no, I believe you." Didn't mean she was going to tell her that. Who knew what else a talking cat could do?

Luna looked like she seriously doubted this but carried on anyway.

"Alright then. If you believe, than repeat after me," She paused and captured Usagi's eyes in a serious stare before speaking again. "Moon Prism Power Make Up."

"Hai!" After all, what could it possibly do?

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

As soon as she finished the phrase, her arm moved of its own violation to throw her hand up in the air and a wash of power filled her. A power she knew instinctively, in the depths of her heart, her very soul. It was home. The power of the moon, of love, of justice. Ribbons of moonlight embracing her, covering her body, arms, legs. A burning – strangely pleasurable instead of painful – blazed on her forehead in the last wave of power. She wanted to shout in joy at the feeling of power, of home.

Until the wash of power receded and left her Usagi. In a very strange outfit. It looked a lot her school's uniform – blue sailor collar on a middy blouse with the red slash tied in a bow and blue pleated skirt but that's where the similarities ended. For one, the blouse was a tight as a bathing suit and had really short, rolled shaped sleeves. For another, the skirt was really short – it was barely long enough to cover her butt. Papa would have an aneurysm if he saw her in this skirt.

The outfit also had a pair of elbow-length gloves with the red rolled top very much like the sleeves on the top. Her feet were covered in red knee high boots topped with a crescent moon. A theme repeated on the red chocker and the gold and pearl earrings. Right where the burning had happened was red jewel in a tiara against her forehead. Completing the costume were round red jewels that decorated her buns.

"What in the world!" She squawked as soon as she found her voice, staring at her reflection in disbelief. And noticed something else equally disturbing. In addition to popping her into this strange outfit, it had changed her hair! Not a lot – it was still blonde but it was lighter, white blonde instead of the gold blonde she started out with.

"Do you believe me now?" Luna's voice cut through her panic and oh did that cat sound smug.

Usagi glared at the cat. "What did you do to me? I don't like this! Change me back! Now!"

Before Luna could say anything, Usagi heard something else, something not was definitely not Luna's voice. A faint voice calling for help. A very familiar voice. Naru-chan!

"What's going on? I can hear Naru-chan." She didn't practically want to ask this strange cat for anything but if Naru-chan was in trouble . . .

"I told you that you're a chosen warrior. A defender of justice. You are hearing your friend because she is in trouble and needs your help."

"How? I am just a kid in a weird costume."

"No, you are a magical kid in a weird costume," Luna corrected. "You are Sailor Moon. You have the power within you to save your friend."

* * *

><p>Morga allowed herself a tight grin. It felt so good to be back in her true form instead of that monkey suit. It also felt so good to cut loose and not have to act like these weaklings. The little brat's struggles in her hands, her energy, her fear, it was so sweet.<p>

"Tell if you want to live, where your little friend is?"

"What?" the brat choked out, eyes wide with fear.

"The brat you was with you earlier, the one you called Serena. Where is she?"

"No gonna tell you," the brat hissed out. "What did you do to my mother?"

"Tell me!" Of all the impertinence! This human thought she could defy the Dark Kingdom?

"No!" The brat repeated, opening her eyes enough to glare at Morga. Something faintly began to glow on her forehead – what in the world?

"Let Naru-chan go!"

Sailor Moon had burst open the doors top OSA-P into a scene from a bad horror movie. A monster – because what else could a thing that looked like grey skin stretched over bones in a vaguely human female shape be called but a monster – had her best friend by the neck and was choking her.

Her shout, which sounded more confident then Moon really felt, accomplished its goal. She now had the monster's attention.

"And who are you?" it asked, sounding raspy and vaguely annoyed. Like it didn't really consider her a threat, more like an annoyance. Like a flea or a fly.

"I-well-I am," Moon swallowed and just followed her instincts like Luna told her on the way. Follow your instincts and you'll know what do to.

"For love and justice, a pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The monster didn't seem impressed but it release Naru.

"Sailor Moon, huh? Let's see what you are made of. Arise, energy slaves of our great leader. Arise and slay this nuisance."

The collapsed customers suddenly jerked and shambled to their feet. They shuttled toward her, like a zombie. Moon gulped and backed up a step, and was suddenly Usagi in a costume instead of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon might know what to do but Usagi was scared.

She screamed as the zombie-woman lunged at her, moving with sudden and inhuman speed. Usagi barely ducked the fists, legs, and an even a broken bottle slashed in her direction or clumsily blocked them. But her form was sloppy and left plenty of openings for her to get punched and kicked.

Usagi fell against the wall, battered, bruised, and bleeding. By now she knew this wasn't a dream. A dream can't be this painful.

_If I somehow survive this, I promise to pay more attention to martial arts Uncle Seiichiro and cousin Seiji have been trying to teach me!_ Usagi prayed to whatever deities might be listening and feeling merciful.

"Some defender of justice," the monster scuffed. "Die!"

Whip-quick, the monster's hand, claws extended reach for her. This was it. She was going to die. It was going to kill her.

"Sailor Moon! Move!" Luna screamed but Usagi couldn't move. She was paralyzed, chained by fear, unable to stop the death from coming at her.

Death abruptly stopped with the sound of something whistling through the air and the bright line of green blood opening up on the monster's skin. It yowled and retracted it's limb.

"Who dares-?"

"I am Tuxedo Kamen (1)," called a male voice. Both the monster, Usagi, and Luna looked up to the upper windows. A tall man dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with cape and hat, and a white domino mask.

The monster snarled and tried to attack but another flick of his wrist, a flash of red and green, and the monster had another deep line of blood across it. Usagi started at the weapon where it had lodged in the ground and realized that it was a rose. A red rose. She stared up at the masked man with wonder.

She couldn't see his eyes but felt like he was looking right at her. "You cannot win the fight by crying and running away, Sailor Moon."

"I know that," she said, her eyes welling up. "But I don't know what to do!"

A wave of power pulsed in time with her sobs. Power that vibrated the building, scattering the glass. The zombies collapsed back down and the monster retreated, hands over its ears, more green blood pouring out.

"Stop crying!" It howled in pain.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna nudged her leg and broke the spell.

"What?"

"Take your tiara and throw it, saying Moon Tiara Action."

"What good is that going to do?" Usagi demanded through she did start to get up.

"Just do it! Now! While the youma is still stunned!"

Usagi reached for the tiara and suddenly felt like Sailor Moon again. With fluid movements that seemed like second nature, she poured power into the tiara as she removed it. The power of the moon, of love, of justice into a glowing discus.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted, throwing the discus at the monster. It looked up and screamed before the discus cut through it and it dissolved into ash.

Jasper swore as the energy feed snapped close. The only thing that cause that was if his servant had been killed. How was that possible? No human had the power to kill them aside from those "heroes" or "mutants" the humans spoke of but none of those anomalies were in this area aside from that costumed menace Sailor V. This town had been carefully chosen for just that reason. Less chance of meddling until they were ready to take out the anomalies. And for that they would need the Ginzuishou. So what had killed Morga?

But more importantly, was that while he had gathered some energy, it wasn't enough. Not nearly the amount Queen Beryl desired. She was not going to be pleased.

The tiara returned to her hand, like an obedient dog. Usagi let out a breath, almost unable to believe that she was still alive.

"Well done, Sailor Moon," called down Tuxedo Kamen. "Practice, and you'll be a pro in no time. Farewell!"

A swirl of his cape and he was gone.

_What a cool guy_, Usagi thought to herself. A dream come true. Saved by a knight in shining armor. And if he was a pretty new hero, he probably wasn't someone else's knight yet. Cool.

"Oh Naru!" Usagi abruptly came back down to Earth and rushed over to her to find Luna already there.

"I think she's okay. Her energy is low and her neck is going to have some bad bruises but she's breathing and her pulse is steady," Luna said. "She might have just fainted."

"That's good." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "What about the zombie-people?"

"It was just the monster's spell making them act like that. With it dead, they'll return to normal." Luna said, looking over at the slumped people. "Their energy has been drained so they'll need a lot of rest and sleep. Some might have sore or sprained muscles and joints from being forced to fight like that but otherwise they should be fine."

Naru groaned and opened blurry eyes. And tensed.

"It's okay, miss. You'll be okay." Usagi quickly said, pretending not to know Naru. Well she was super-hero right? Super heroes had secret identities. Wasn't much of secret identity if you told everyone. Even your best friend.

"The monster?" Naru's voice was raspy.

"Gone." Best she say as little as possible. She babbled when she was nervous and Naru knew her well enough to put the pieces together once she calmed down if she started babbling.

"Who?"

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Yep."

Suddenly Naru's eyes widen and she tried to struggle up to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down! You've just been choked and had your energy drained – you need to rest."

"Mama! That monster took Mama's appearance! Mama might be hurt!"

"Calm down!" Usagi firmly kept Naru down. "I'll look for your Mama. Just stay here and take it easy. Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with her while I look?"

"Yes."

She nodded at the cat in thanks and left.

_Now, if I were an evil monster and wanted to stash someone somewhere, where I put them? _she thought and grimaced.

The basement. It was always the basement. Like all monsters, either real or in horror movies, had union rules or something. All monsters must hide, live, or stash their victims in the basement.

_I hope there aren't any ghosts_, she thought as she descended the stairs. She hated ghosts and wasn't too sure if the Moon Tiara would work as well on a ghost as did a monster. Ghosts went through things, right? And they were dead. How could you kill something that is already dead?

Now where is that light switch again? Ah!

It didn't exactly dispel all of the shadows. The store had a typical basement in that regard – dim with creepy shadows. But it cleared away enough for Usagi to find Naru's mother. Mrs. Osaka was thankfully alive but bound, blind-folded, and gagged. She whimpered as Usagi knelt by her and tried to scream when her hand touched her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, Mrs. Osaka. I'm here to help."

She undid the blind-fold first so she could see her and know she wasn't a monster. She began to calm and didn't struggle as Usagi removed the rest of the bindings.

"Molly? My daughter, is she alright? Did that thing hurt her?"

"She's a little bruised but otherwise she's fine. She's asking for you. Can you walk, Mrs. Osaka?"

"Maybe." The older woman tried to get to her feet but her legs wouldn't support her. "No."

"Can you walk if I help you?"

"Maybe."

Through Mrs. Osaka was much taller than her, Usagi found she had no trouble bearing her weight. Something else to ask Luna about.

"Mama!"

"Molly!"

Usagi stepped away as mother and daughter hugged and tearfully examined each other, smiling. That alone made it worth almost dying.

"Time to go," Luna said. "I hear sirens. Someone must have called the police."

* * *

><p>Someone had. Her mother. After Ikuko had failed to get an answer on either the cell phones, home or store phones several times and given the report of odd behavior and all the jewelry robberies, she called the police.<p>

After getting to the shop and seeing it conditions, some of the police had come and questioned both her and her mother. Luna stayed with her the entire time, her claws pricking lightly at her thighs to remain to be quiet about certain things.

Like the wearing the magical school-girl uniform to do the weekend warrior thing.

Naru and her mother along with everyone else was going to be okay through the hospital wanted to keep them all overnight for observation. Especially Mrs. Osaka who was dehydrated and hungry from nearly three days without food, water, or much sleep.

As soon as the police left, Ikuko sent her to bed.

"Just go to sleep, honey. I'll excuse you from school tomorrow and we'll see Naru-chan and Merry-san at the hospital, okay?"

Usagi just nodded but as soon as the door to her room was shut, she glared down at the cat in her arms.

"Alright, feline, you have some explaining to do."

"If you had listened to me earlier, you'd understand some of it already," Luna huffed. "But as you wish. I assume you have questions."

"Oh yeah," Usagi agreed. "To start with, what was that thing? Where did it come from? What did it want?"

"It is called a youma. It's a creature associated with the Dark Kingdom."

"Which is where?"

"Unknown. It is probably connected to the Meikai (2) but they undoubtedly have a base of operations here in the Ningenkai (3)."

"The what?"

"The Meikai. The Dark World or the Netherworld. A very bad place. Makes the wilder parts of the Makai or Otherworld (4) look like recreation parks. As for what it wanted, it was after human energy – their ki. You do know what ki is, right?"

"Yes. I studied martial arts."

"Couldn't tell that from that sloppy fighting," Luna muttered.

Usagi glared at her. "There is a big difference between doing katas and fighting monsters! Maybe I should have paid more attention to my lessons but still!"

"But you're a Guardian. While the training does not hurt, helps actually, you should have been able to fight without it."

"How? I am just a kid you chose for whatever reason."

"I did not choose you to be a Guardian, Usagi-chan. As I told you, I had been searching for you but I did not choose you. Sailor Guardians are not chosen. They are born. You were born with the soul of the Sailor Guardian of the Moon."

"So?"

"So, while your body and conscious mind might not be used to fighting, your soul and unconscious has been a warrior protecting people since time immortal. Fighting should be instinctive. All training is to simply condition your body and conscious mind to what your soul already knows."

Now Luna looked confused, "Even for your first fight, you should have been able to fight better than that."

"Maybe you made a mistake. Maybe I am not a Guardian. Maybe I am not supposed to be Sailor Moon." Usagi felt disappointed. While it had been crazy scary, it hadn't been all bad. It was nice to save Naru. And Tuxedo Kamen was pretty cool.

"No." Luna shook her head. "You are a Guardian. If you weren't, you wouldn't have been able to see my mark. Or use the Prism Broach. If you weren't Sailor Moon, you could have called the henshin (5) phrase all you wanted and never transformed. And even if you had, by some strange miracle, transformed without the soul, that youma would have killed you. Your Guardians instincts are slow and clumsy but they are there. You are Sailor Moon."

"Then why?"

"I don't know." Luna didn't look she enjoyed admitting that. "Maybe your instincts are just being slower to awaken. Training should help with that. And I'll help you."

Usagi smiled a little, feeling a little better.

"And don't forget, Usagi-chan, you and I aren't the only ones on this mission. There are three other Guardians plus the princess and another Guide like myself. We just need to find them."

To be continued . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes<strong>

1: Everyone here knows that Kamen means Mask hence Tuxedo Mask, right?

In regards to the realms in this universe, the notes might be weird but Luna or Artemis, possibly even Rei, will help explain this stuff better later to the girls. I am using my main terms for these worlds but it should be noted that most of them have several names, sometimes overlapping ones.

2: Meikai is more literally means "Dark World" or "Dead World" or "Evil World". In this story universe, it is the realm of chaos and also known as the Netherworld. When paired with the Tenkai and the Reikai, they are known as the Spirit Worlds.

3: Ningenkai literally means "Human Being World". It is the realm of mortals and when paired with the Makai, they are known as the Living Worlds.

4: Makai translates as "Evil World" or "Magic World" (aiming for the latter). It is also known as Otherworld and is the realm of things considered by most people to be the stuff of legends – faeries, elves, unicorns, plus darker stuff like youkai, trolls, ogres. It is the other world of the living.

5: Henshin basically means transformation. Probably everyone familiar with SM already knows that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Shin Densetsu Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Reborn**

By The Scribe of Legends

**Author's Notes**

As aforementioned, there is seems to be formatting issues between my word processor and the document manager of this site. Again, I apologize if that makes the work difficult to read. The updates to the two previous chapters were minor grammar edits.

**Disclaimer**

Sailor Moon is the original property of Naoko Takeuchi and all other respective holders. Any other copyright material is the property of its intended holders. No harm is intended.

**Act Two: Is the Genius Girl a Youma? The Brainwashing School of Terror!**

**Part One**

"I am most displeased with your progress, Lord Jasper."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jasper replied, keeping his head bowed. It would not do for her to see his expression. Queen Beryl tolerated nothing. Her will and her will alone was allowed. Those who didn't learn that lesson and how to hide their feelings quickly found themselves the subject one of her 'entertainments.'

"You have lost eight servants in as many weeks and in the process have lost almost as much energy as you have gathered. How do you care to explain this failure?"

"My Queen, I am afraid there has been some . . . unfortunate . . interference with our plans," Jasper said. He had been avoiding telling Beryl exactly what kind of interference he had been experiencing. She did tend to blame the messenger and he did not want to be the one to give her such awful news.

"What kind of interference, Lord Jasper? There should be none of those anomalies in this region."

"The interference was a Sailor Guardian, Majesty."

The sudden hush in the throne room told him that everyone knew exactly how bad this news was and didn't want the Queen's attention to turn in their direction. Jasper risked a glance up and saw her yellowed red eyes narrowed, her talons digging into the arms of her throne.

"Which one?" The Queen hissed, her voice low with anger.

"Unknown, My Queen."

"Unknown?" The Queen repeated, her expression becoming more dangerous.

"I do not recognize her from the final battle against the Silver Throne, Majesty. We never saw the Guardian of the Ninth Planet so it is possible that is her or there were more Guardians that we were not aware of. This one calls herself Sailor Moon."

Beryl appeared to consider this information. He had a valid point – there could have been more than the seven Guardians they had fought in the War. But still, the title Moon was disconcerting. The very word conjured memories of the White Queen and her terrible power.

"It is possible that this Sailor Moon is the reason we cannot locate the Ginzuishou (1). She might be guarding it or shielding it in some way," Beryl mused out loud. "It would be so like the White Queen."

Jasper nodded. The witch had been very clever, sealing them away before they could begin to savor the taste of their victory over the Silver Throne and its witches. It would be like her to lay the ground work to thwart them even thousands of years after her death. Maybe all that clumsiness of that Sailor witch was an act designed to get him underestimate her. Tricky little witch.

"Kill her. Immediately. Before any more of them appear," Beryl ordered.

"It shall be done, My Queen."

* * *

><p>Usagi once again found herself in a strange place.<p>

Unlike her first dream, it wasn't in the ruins but in a palace of elegantly curved marble, gilded with silver and gold, and decorated with statues. For another, she wasn't a phantom-like observer. This time she was inside a body but not hers.

She couldn't walk that gracefully. She wouldn't have walked through this building like she belonged here. Like it was home. And she didn't own an a dress like this. Ankle-length, cool and delicate as fine silk, silvery-white and shimmering like moonlight. Beautiful but something that belonged on a bride's wedding gown. Or a princess. Not plain, ordinary Usagi.

Maybe it was the princess Luna was talking about that she was riding along with. This was a princess dress and this place was pretty enough to be a castle in a fairy tale. Curious about the mysterious royal, she tried to catch a glimpse of her face in one of the many mirrors but was frustrated. The image of fleeting and blurry, like something caught out of the corner of the eyes. Either those mirrors were really bad or something else was at work that was preventing her from getting a better look. Sighing, Usagi waited to see where the princess would take them.

Where she took them was a large set of double-doors, beautiful as everything else she had seen. She opened the doors and set into the room. Usagi gapped in surprise.

There were shelves upon shelves of books. Shelves that rose from floor to the ceiling. It was more books that Usagi had ever seen, either in the library or a large bookstore. Maybe this was a library but it was nicer than the public or school libraries. Elegant and comfy looking sofas and reading chairs dotted the floor with the tables curved out of rich, pale woods. Big windows would have bathed the room in sunlight if it had been daytime. Even at night, it was pretty cozy with several lit fire places crackling merrily and the soft of lamps on the tables.

The princess seemed to know where she was going and headed for specific section of the library, pausing only briefly as if she was listening to something . . . then Usagi felt it. A sense of discomfort, of unhappiness. It wasn't her feelings and something told her it wasn't the princess's but maybe someone else's . . .

The princess started moving again and the feeling of someone else grew stronger. She paused when another came into view.

A young woman with her back to the princess. She was dressed somewhat like the princess but her gown was a rich blue like cool, clear water. It matched the mane of hair that fell just past the woman's shoulders. She was sitting at table, surrounded by books but she didn't seem to be reading any of them. Instead she sat, half-hunched over the table. Even from the back, she looked upset and Usagi realized where those emotions came from. Or rather who.

"Sophia?" The princess asked softly. Like her face, her voice was hard for Usagi to focus on beyond the words themselves.

The woman jumped and rapidly turned in her chair, obviously startled. Usagi was surprised by how young the woman looked. Only her age or maybe a little bit older. She could just see a blue symbol on her forehead. It was like some kind of astrological symbol but she wasn't sure which one.

But what captured her attention more than the strange marking was her eyes. Wide ice blue eyes filled with tears that were running down a delicate face. Poor girl, Usagi thought to herself, feeling her heart ache at the sight.

A sentiment obviously shared by the princess who rushed forward and threw her arms around the blue-haired woman . . .

"Serena?"

Usagi blinked, feeling the dream slip away with what was becoming a familiar sense of déjà vu. Ever since she had started having the dream of the ruins, which had ceased after she meet Luna, and especially since she became Sailor Moon, her dreams had been weird.

They were either these out-of-body glimpses of the newest plot of the youma or a strange memory-and-not-memory experiences like just now. Luna said it was precognition and it was one of her powers as a Guardian. Yeah, it was kind of useful to have some pre-warning about having another ugly monster to fight or some other brand of weirdness to deal with but still, Usagi would like to have a dream that was just a dream and nothing else.

"Serena? Darling, are you alright?"

Usagi abruptly realized that what woke her up was her mother standing over her and who, by now, was looking worried. She looked down at herself and realized that she had fallen asleep on the living room couch with her comic book laying across her chest.

"Serena?"

"I'm okay, Mama."

"Are you sure? You have napping more than normal."

"I really am fine, Mama. Just a little tired. Finals coming up at school and all that," Usagi said, smiling reassuringly. Inwardly she winced. She didn't like lying to her mother like this. But what could she say? Mama, I am tired because sometimes I have run around at night fighting ugly monsters from another dimension bent on conquering the world? And our talking housecat said that because I am using more energy than a normal human, I require more food and rest to replenish myself?

Yeah, that would go over well.

Fortunately her mother took her at her word. Probably because she had never made a habit of lying to her before now. Unfortunately, she had reminded her about school.

"By the way dear, how did you do on your practice exams?"

"The teachers weren't done grading them. They said they'd have them tomorrow," Usagi said, getting up off the couch, taking her manga(2) with her.

"Okay," her mother said. "Serena, I am not asking for a miracle but please, just don't fail."

Might seem like a rude thing to say to one's daughter but Usagi's grades had rarely been great so her mother's worries about her failing was not entirely unjustified.

"Don't worry Mama. I'll do fine," She said, smiling again and went up to her room.

Usagi sighed as she shut the door and studied the clock, debating on whether or not to finish her manga before starting on school stuff. She still hated studying but these few weeks of trying to juggle the superhero thing AND being a student had convinced her that she didn't want to do summer school this year. She needed a break from one of them and she doubted that the monsters were going to take three months off so school it was. She wasn't aiming high – just raise her Ds to Cs.

With a deep sigh of long suffering, she put away the manga and pulled out her textbooks. She probably wouldn't get a chance later when Luna came back. Sailor business tended to eat up a lot of time.

* * *

><p>"Now, describe this woman you saw to me again," Luna asked.<p>

As predicted, when Luna wandered in an hour ago, after dinner and night fell, and she mentioned her dream, they had done nothing but discuss it. She had to repeat parts of it several times, while Luna pressed with details or asked questions about what she had seen.

"She was dressed in blue –."

"Light blue or dark blue?"

"Why does it matter?" Usagi demanded.

"Because the Guardians of Mercury and Uranus have blue as their principal color."

"Oh," Usagi replied. "Light blue."

"Probably Mercury then. That's good. She is one of the four Guardians we are looking for."

"Which four?"

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon of course."

"What about Venus and Earth?" Usagi asked.

"Earth was not part of our kingdom so I don't know if they even have a Sailor Guardian. If she exists, I know nothing about her."

"And Venus? Was Venus not part of 'our kingdom'?" Usagi asked, arching her eyebrows. How could Earth not be part of a kingdom? They lived on Earth. Everyone knew the other planets in the solar system had no life.

"No, Venus was part of our kingdom and they do have a Sailor Guardian. She has a . . . duty, something about the princess but I can't remember exactly what it was."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Usagi demanded. The cat always seemed to know everything.

"Exactly that," Luna growled, annoyed. "Like you, part of my memory isn't there. I can only remember what I need to remember when I need it. Apparently I don't need the information about Venus right now."

"Mmmm. What about Uranus? Why isn't she one of the people you're looking for?"

"Uranus usually had other duties instead of the guarding the Princess through she could and did when it was necessary. Same thing with the rest of the Outers."

"I thought Jupiter _**was**_ an outer planet."

"By modern reckoning," Luna said. "By our standards, the Outer Planets are Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. And don't start about Pluto not being a planet. It _**is**_ a planet and I'm sure Sailor Pluto is very unhappy about any insinuation otherwise (3)."

"Okay," Usagi said slowly. "So you think the person I saw was Mercury?"

"Yes."

"One of the people we are searching for?"

"Yes."

"You'd think we'd have an easier time finding someone with bright blue hair."

"I don't know about that with how much young people dye their hair these days," Luna said, looking thoughtful. "But her hair probably isn't blue right now."

"Huh?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Remember how your hair changes color when you transform?"

"Yes."

"The other Guardians are most likely the same so they can blend in. So Mercury's hair is most likely some ordinary color right now. There might be other changes too."

"So you're saying that she could be anyone, anywhere?"

"Basically. But," Luna added, seeing her cast-fallen expression. "I think the fact that you dreamed about her says that we're going to find her soon."

* * *

><p>Luna stirred awake and checked on her charge. The girl seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. Good. Precognition was useful but it wouldn't help her in a fight if she was too tired from lack of sleep. She near-silently slipped out of Usagi's bedroom and checked on the other members of the household. All of them were thankfully sound asleep.<p>

She slipped out of the house and headed for the Game Center. It had been worth the effort to set up a command center in a sub-space pocket connected here. After all, what was more natural than a teenager entering an arcade? She hadn't brought Usagi down here yet – she hadn't gotten it set up before finding her and between training and the monsters, had barely had the time to set it up, let alone show it off.

She hopped up by one of the computer terminal and spoke into it, "Code Name 0091, this is Luna."

"Password?"

"The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes (4)."

"The rice cakes are sticky."

"When I grilled them, they puffed up." And rolled her eyes. Whoever her contact was, he was peculiar.

"Welcome Luna. Is there any sign of the princess?"

"None, through Sailor Moon had a vision where she was in what might have the princess's body. Only in the past, however. Nothing in the present."

"Unfortunate. No sign on her on my end either. How is Sailor Moon progressing?"

"She's still very green. She is improving but not at the speed I would expect. She tries hard through, training diligently in both her available Guardian powers and in martial arts in her civilian form, and that's to her credit."

"Good. Any progress on the search for the other Guardians?"

"Perhaps. Sailor Moon dreamed of Mercury so I believe she might close at hand. I also sensed some strange energy from some of Sailor Moon's classmates. They might be Guardians."

"Names?"

"Amy Mizuno and Molly Osaka." And transmitted her collected data on both.

_Through you'd think if Molly was a Guardian, her powers would have awakened by now as many times as she's been attacked during these last few weeks,_ Luna thought.

"Osaka is unlikely. Mizuno might not be Guardian. She could be an youma (5) sent from the enemy seeking to trap Moon since she is the active Guardian at the moment."

"True. Advice?"

"Observe. If she's an enemy, you know what to do."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

><p>As predicted, the teachers had finished grading their practice exams and returned them today. Usagi was pretty pleased with hers – Cs, Bs, and even one A! Her teachers were all amazed. And a little frustrated. Most of them grumbled to her about how this was proof that she could make decent grades if she wanted to and put a little effort into it.<p>

"So did you do Naru-chan (6)?" Usagi asked. Another reason she had been studying – to support her best friend. Naru had had a ton of make-up work from missing so much school lately. Kinda of unfair considering that it wasn't her fault that she was a monster magnet. Ms. Haruna had been light on assignments for exactly the same reason – she was a monster magnet too.

"Not bad. Thanks for studying with me, Usagi-chan. I know how much you hate it."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't do so bad either," another classmate, Melissa, put in. "Even better if some of the teachers curve the grades."

"Do you think they will?" Naru asked.

"Probably. Unless you share that class with Amy," Melissa said and made a face.

"Amy Mizuno?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, she always makes a perfect score. It's impossible to get a curve in a class she's in," Melissa explained. "According to the rumors, she is supposed to be a genius."

"She is genius!" Melvin interrupted, startling them. "Her IQ is about off the charts and she studies at the preparatory school that opened up not too long ago – Crystal Seminar."

"Wow! Mama said that it is really expensive," Usagi said with an arched eyebrow, her eyes scanning the crowds. It was one of the things that was becoming a habit – scanning every crowd for anything unusual. A flash of blue in the corner of her eyes captured her attention and turned out to be the very subject of their conversation. Usagi leaned toward a little and studied the other girl more closely.

From this distance, it was hard to tell but Usagi thought that Amy was maybe a little taller than her – not by very much, she was pretty short. Black hair – very Japanese – was cut up to just under her chin and curled to frame her face (more Western). From her angle, she could see that her eyes were some light color – either blue or gray. The flash of blue had come from the oversized blue sweater she was wearing over her uniform.

Usagi had thought of her as shy before. The notion was only reinforced by the way her shoulders hunched inside that big sweater and the way she kept her eyes trained on her feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

_She looks lonely,_ Usagi thought and absently said as much out-loud.

"Well, if she is lonely, it's her own fault," Melissa said, sniffing. "She has a bad attitude – completely stuck up like she thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Oh, I can't stand people like that," Naru said with a face. Melvin nodded agreement.

"I don't know . . . ," Usagi said and looked back over at Amy, aware that her friends were looking too. "I think she's just shy."

"Well, I think she's stuck up but see for yourself," Melissa insisted and turned the conversation to other topics. Usagi keep her eyes on Amy who seemed to have noticed the attention moments ago. She raised her head and looked Usagi in the eyes.

She was struck with two things. One, from the hurt look in those eyes – which were blue – Amy had heard everything they said. And for another, she was struck by how much her sad face reminded her of Mercury's in the dream. Just like in the dream, she wanted to reach out and soothe away that look.

And then the bell rang and the moment was lost.

* * *

><p>Even after school while walking home, Usagi found her thoughts returning to Amy.<p>

_Must be nice to be so smart but she looked so sad. I wonder if she has any friends,_ Usagi mused to herself. That hurt look and how she had hunched like a kicked puppy tugged at Usagi's heart. _I'll talk to her next time I see her_, she promised herself. _She looks like she needs a friend._

Mind made up, Usagi looked up and saw, once again, the object of her thoughts walking in front of her. _Speak or think of her and she appears,_ she thought. _Well, I promised and no time like the present._

She started walking faster and started to open her mouth to call out to her when a flash of movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her eyes. Startled, Usagi slipped into a defensive stance before she recognize the black blur. Luna! Luna jumping down from the high wall onto the very surprised shoulder of Amy!

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Amy yelped. "A cat?"<p>

Yes, a small black cat with unusual gold crescent moon on her forehead. A cat that seemed to be staring at her suspiciously. Can cats look suspicious? Cautiously, in case the cat swiped at her, she scratched her under the chin. The cat gave a surprised meow but seemed to enjoy it. Amy marveled at the soft texture of the fur.

"You're so soft. If I didn't live in an apartment, I could have a nice cat like you."

"Luna!" Another meow and the cat jumped down from her shoulder. Amy turned to see one of her classmates . . . Tsukino . . . Serena Tsukino a few feet behind her, kneeling down for the black cat who obligating jumped up into her arms.

"I'm sorry. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No," Amy answered, watching the girl's bright smile at the answer. She had been part of that group of kids gossiping about her and calling her names earlier. But, her brain reminded her, Serena hadn't said anything rude. _She had even defended me a little. Maybe she wasn't as mean as those other kids._

"Since she came out of the sky, for a moment, I thought she was an angel," Amy spoke again, taking the chance to speak her mind. Serena seemed surprised by the notion but her smile grew wider and brighter.

"Luna an angel? That's so sweet."

* * *

><p>And amusing. Kitty with little white wings and a halo. And maybe a hidden devil tail. As if she could sense her thoughts, Luna glared up at her. Usagi ignored her and stepped closer to Amy.<p>

"Let's walk together for a while, ne?"

Amy hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Okay."

"We haven't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Usagi Tsukino through most people call me Serena."

"I'm Amy . . . Ami Mizuno."

"Ami, huh?" Usagi repeated thoughtfully. "Ami fits you better. Do you mind if I call you Ami-chan (7)?"

"N-no."

"Cool! And you can call me Usagi if you want. By the way, the flying cat's name is Luna."

"From the Latin for Moon?" Ami asked.

"It's Latin? I didn't know that! It just seemed to suit her," Usagi said.

"Yes. It is also the Roman name for Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon. Fitting what with that crescent moon on her head."

"Exactly," Usagi agreed.

"Usagi!" Luna hissed in her ear. "Be careful of her, she might be a youma sent from the enemy!"

"Oh don't be silly!" Usagi replied back, laughing. The very idea of Ami being a monster was ridiculous. She was too sweet.

"How am I being silly?" Ami asked, her voice starting to take on a hurt tone.

"Not you. I was talking to my cat," Usagi said, putting her hand over Luna's mouth. "She likes to pretend she can talk by nibbling on my ear. It kinda of tickles what with the whiskers."

"Oh," Ami looked mollified. "I wish animals could really talk. They must have an interesting view of the world."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "I bet they do." And Luna did through some times she wished for a cat that was just a cat who napped all day and curled up in her lap. Okay, Luna did those things too. How about a cat that did those things and only meowed?

Seeing the Crown coming up, Usagi changed the subject, "Hey, Ami-chan, have you ever played any video games? No? I'll teach you!"

Between instructions on how to play the games – Usagi started with the easier ones – she asked eager questions about her new friend.

Ami was the only child of a two half-Japanese, half-European parents. Her mother was a doctor and worked in a nearby hospital. Her father was an artist whom Ami had not seen much since her parents' divorce when she was eight. Usagi also discovered that Ami too spoke fluent Japanese and the two soon lapsed into the language.

Ami for her part seemed to be at first overwhelmed by the enthusiastic attention. But she soon warmed up to it and began smiling and laughing a little. Usagi could admit to acting a little sillier than normal to get Ami to smile.

"What about this one?" Ami asked, pointing.

"Oh! The Sailor V game! It's harder from most of the others here but it's a lot of fun! Here I'll show you!"

After losing with a low – for her – score of 6850 points but not bad considering she spent most of her playing time explaining to Ami how the game worked and how to play.

"Okay, Ami-chan, it's your turn."

"I don't know. It looks difficult."

"It is difficult but nobody does it perfect on their first try. Just try," Usagi encouraged and Ami slid into the seat. With cheering encouragement that attracted no small amount of attention from the crowd inside the arcade caused a blush to stain her checks bright pink, Ami played. And played, racking up a shocking 100,000 points before her watch suddenly beeped.

Ami looked down at it and paled. "Oh no!" Quickly, she tried to get up and get out of the crowd, heedless of how her character had suddenly met an untimely demise. Her bag snagged on one of the onlookers and dumped the contents on the floor.

"Here, let me help you," Usagi knelt down and began gathering the array of books, paper, pens, and pencils. "What's the big hurry?"

"I'm going to be late for prep class."

"Sorry. I didn't know you had class today," Usagi apologized. "What days to you go?"

"I go every day," was the prompt rely. Usagi almost knelled over. She couldn't imagine doing that school work and studying.

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"Well, studying is my only talent," Ami said, a wistful smile on her face before she headed for the door.

"That's not true."

Ami paused and turned back to stare at Usagi in surprise. "What?"

"That studying is your only talent. I bet you have lots of talents. You just don't know it."

Ami seemed taken aback by the compliment and stammered out another good-bye. Usagi watched her disappeared down the street.

"That was nice of you, Usagi-chan," Luna said quietly.

"It wasn't nice. It was the truth." Usagi sighed. "I was right. She does need a friend. Really badly if she thinks so little of herself."

"Very sensitive of you."

"Well, my only talent is being a good friend," Usagi said. "Unless you count eating sweets and being late for school."

"Usagi, I admire your empathy to a lonely person but remember that it might be an act. She has a very strange energy and might be a youma," Luna said.

"Ami-chan is not a youma!" Usagi insisted. "She doesn't give me the creepy-crawlies at all!"

"I am not saying she IS a youma. I'm saying she could be. She could also be one of the Guardians we're searching for," Luna explained. Usagi frowned, somewhat mollified.

"I just feel comfortable around her, Luna. It's like we've known each other forever."

Luna didn't say anything but looked thoughtful. Anything she might have thought to say was interrupted by the door sliding open and Andrew Furuhata, the cute clerk at the arcade, stepped out.

"Oh, Serena?"

"Yes?" Usagi asked, glad that he was talking to her. Andrew was very cute and so nice.

"Does this belong to your friend? I found it on the floor," he asked and held up a flash drive in a blue carrying case for her inspection. There was a kanji symbol in white decorating it –the symbol for water. Mizu as in Mizuno.

"Yeah. Thanks Andrew. I'll return to her."

"Alright. See you later, Serena."

"Bye!"

She studied the drive closer, pulling it out if the carrying case. "Crystal Seminar Preparatory School."

* * *

><p>A smirk crossed her lips as she watched the ignorant little humans walked right into their trap.<p>

"Stupid little humans. Keep feeding your energy to our great leader."

To be continued . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Linear Notes<strong>

1: Ginzuishou is short for Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Illusionary Silver Crystal or sometimes Imperium Silver Crystal. Most of the time, it is just called the Ginzuishou or Silver Crystal.

2: Manga, as probably you all aware, is used in the United States to refer to Japanese comics specifically through technically ALL comics are manga. I am thinking part of the reason Usa-chan in this story is even taking Japanese is so she can read the raw manga instead of waiting for a translation.

3: In 2006, the International Astronomical Union (IAU) decided to define what, exactly, is a planet by their reckoning. To be a planet in our solar system, it has met the following: (1) is in orbit around the Sun (2) has sufficient mass to assume hydrostatic equilibrium (a nearly round shape), and (3) has "cleared the neighborhood" around its orbit. Since Pluto only make two out of the three, it was reclassified as a dwarf planet. A lot of scientists don't agree with it and I have the feeling Setsuna is not at all amused either.

For a really amusing take her reaction and that of her fellow Senshi, read Chapter 5 of yra's Heart of Darkness story here on FF Net. It's the sequel to another story of hers called "Out of the Abyss" but I recommend that story too. I believe I have the link in my favorites of my profile so check it.

4: The Japanese see a rabbit on the moon instead of a man on the moon and the rabbit is pounding out mochi or rice cakes. It is also a pun (a play on words, something Japanese people are rather fond of and is evident in the SM series) – the word mochitsuki describes the art of pounding mochi while the word mochizuki refers to the full moon. Sailor Moon furthers the pun by naming the lead character Tsukino Usagi – Moon Field Rabbit – which when spoken sounds exactly like the phrase meaning "Rabbit of the Moon". That's why Usagi's hairstyle vaguely resembles rabbit ears and she has all those rabbit things in her room, and why it is so funny that she doesn't like carrots (source is the Oracle, BSSM encyclopedia under Senshi Information).

5: Youma loosely translates into "ghost" or "apparition" but is usually translated in the subtitles as "monster" and when used in SM, refers to the monster of the day. Technically all of the monsters the girls fight are youma but pretty much only the first season ones are called that with the terms Cardians, Droids, Daimons, Lemures, and Phages used in subsequent seasons.

6: Remember –chan is a honorific, used either a diminutive as with a small child or between those that are grown to indicate affection. Usagi calls her best friend Naru chan to indicate affection and closeness as she does with the other Inner Senshi. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru most likely called –chan because of affection and because they are younger than she is (physically anyway in Chibi-Usa's case).

7: It is my understanding that is considered rude in Japanese society to address someone who don't know well by their personal name or without some kind of permission from that person. Usagi in this story is American but her parents are Japanese and she was raised with the culture, so she has some of the mannerisms. Somewhat relaxed but there. That's why she asked if it was alright.

Final note about time line: Usagi's dreams started on New Year's Day but she didn't meet Luna until the last week of January and Act Two doesn't take place until third week of March, about seven weeks later. She has had other adventures between Act One and Act Two, the events featured in episodes 2 to 7.

Using the American school calendar with classes happening between September and May, Usagi and the girls are in 7th Grade right now but will be in 8th Grade in later Acts after summer is over.


	4. Chapter 2 B

**Shin Densetsu Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Reborn**

By The Scribe of Legends

**Author's Notes**

And here is Part Two. I plan to upload both parts of an Act at the same time whenever possible. As aforementioned, there is seems to be formatting issues between my word processor and the document manager of this site. Again, I apologize if that makes the work difficult to read.

Note: There was a minor edit to this section, I re-read some of it and felt it could be better.

**Disclaimer**

Sailor Moon is the original property of Naoko Takeuchi and all other respective holders. Any other copyright material is the property of its intended holders. No harm is intended.

**Act Two: Is the Genius Girl a Youma? The Brainwashing School of Terror!**

**Part Two**

_Drat,_ Ami thought, rechecking her book bag. She had lost that flash drive. She didn't really use it much but the carrying case was her favorite. _I must have dropped it at the arcade._

"Ms. Mizuno," a cool voice said with a hand suddenly on her shoulder. Ami jumped and tensed as she turned in her chair enough to look up at the owner of the hand and the voice. It was the main instructor – a tall, thin woman with brown short-cropped hair and icy demeanor. She was never mean or said anything wrong but she made Ami very uncomfortable. The way she looked at the students was more like a lion surveying a herd of gazelles than a teacher looking at students.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't forgot to use the Crystal Program and study hard. You're on scholarship, so you mustn't be lazy. I have high expectations of you."

"Y-yes, ma'am," she agreed. The woman gave her a predatory smile and walked away. Ami shivered and hoped that the teacher didn't notice that she didn't have it today.

_Kinda of glad I lost it_. _The program gives me such a headache,_ she mused to herself, pulling out her books. _I'll stick with regular note taking and ask Mama about not going here anymore. It's not really helping._

* * *

><p>"If you use our patented Crystal Program, even you can become a genius," Usagi read off. "Confident aren't they?"<p>

"Be careful in there Usagi-chan. I have a bad feeling about this place," Luna warned, her tail swishing with agitation.

"I'm just going to return this flash drive!" Usagi said, rolling her eyes. "You worry too much."

Through truth be told, this place was giving her the jeebies too. But bravado was one of her new found skills.

"Are you finally in the mood to study a little, Odango Atama (1)?" asked a sudden and familiar male voice. She whirled around glaring up at him.

"You again!" she growled. The jerk she had first run into at OSA-P, she now ran into at least once a week. She had finally learned his name – Darien Shields (2). Or Darien-baka (3) as she preferred to call him. It was rude but he was rude to her, always calling her that stupid nickname. How Andrew could be friends with such a jerk was beyond her comprehension.

"Why do you always show up at the weirdest times?"

"That's not my problem," he replied. He focused his eyes – very intense sapphire blue eyes – on Luna and frowned before speaking again. "By the way, wasn't that cat just talking?"

Both Usagi and Luna blanched.

"O-of course not!" Usagi answered. "Cats don't talk." She scooped up the still stunned cat and started to quickly leave. "Gotta go now, bye!"

She only ran a few feet before demanding, "What are you staring at?" she couldn't see him but knew he was staring. And sure enough when she glanced over her shoulder, he was looking, his frown deepening. Usagi swallowed and hightailed it out of there.

* * *

><p>It was several minutes and several twists and turns in case he had followed, Usagi finally stopped to catch her breathe. Through she wasn't that winded – maybe it was just stress or something. Luna was about the same and she hadn't been the one running.<p>

"That was too close! It would be big trouble if he found out!" Luna said.

Usagi nodded. And noticed something else – Ami's flash drive still in her hand.

"Damn! I forgot to give this back to Ami. Darien-baka made me forget all about it!"

"Maybe before you return it, we should check it out."

"Are you still going on about Ami being a youma? She isn't."

"You don't know that," Luna said gently but firmly. "She isn't normal."

"Ami is normal! And does a talking cat have any right to gripe about anyone _else_'s normalcy?"

"No, she isn't! Usagi-chan, she saw my mark! Normal, everyday people can't!"

Luna had a point, she was forced to coincide. But . . . "But I still don't think Ami-chan is a youma."

"That isn't the only possibility, Usagi-chan," Luna reminded her. "Remember how that youma disguised itself as Mrs. Osaka?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Then that's one possibility. A youma could have taken the real Ami's appearance and place to further one of their plots."

Usagi felt her stomach drop at the thought. She had not forgotten how terrified Mrs. Osaka had looked when she found her in the basement. Or how weak she was from the lack of food and water. If a youma had taken Ami's place, she could be in really bad shape. Or worse.

"Do you understand now?" Luna asked.

"Yes but I warn you now, I'm not that good with computers!"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>To say Usagi was surprised when, in search of a computer they could use without attracting a lot of attention, Luna lead them back to the arcade (Or rather the alley behind the arcade and into a back storeroom in the Crown), was an understatement.<p>

"Luna!" she hissed. She didn't want Andrew or one of the other workers to find them back here. She was pretty sure that no one but employees were supposed to be back here. And how did going into a room with cleaning supplies constitute finding a computer? "What are we doing here?"

"Trust me," was all the cat said. "Oh, here we are."

Here was the wall of the storeroom, one of the interior walls instead of one that made up part of the outside wall.

"I don't get it."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Try looking again. And this time look with more than your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Use your Guardian senses!"

"Oh," Usagi said. _Duh_.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the part of her that was Sailor Moon. Moon was part of her, always had been, she just needed to learn to listen to her. she still needed to transform to gain her full powers but she could access a portion of them in civilian form as long as she concentrated and listened to Moon. Concentrate a lot in her case through Luna said, like all of her other powers, it was something that would get easier with time and practice.

After what felt like hours, she felt the power stir and shift inside her. Her basic senses sharpened and others woke up. It was like being blind, not realize it, and suddenly be able to see. She turned her eyes back to the wall and now saw what Luna was talking about.

Eight symbols – one of which she recognized as the marking on the blue woman's forehead – surrounding an upturned crescent moon etched in silver. Directly below was a curious script framed by a star-like symbol on either side. The script looked very pretty and it seemed to fit with the marking. She couldn't read it but got the funniest feeling that she _should_ know what it said.

"Now do you see?"

"Yes."

"Good, now put your hand over the moon and repeat after me." Luna waited until her hand was over the moon before speaking again.

"Nányë Mellon (4)."

"Nányë Mellon," Usagi repeated and somehow understand it. I am friend.

The marking shimmered and Usagi felt a spark of something. A power. Somewhat different from her power as Moon. Not evil like the youma but . . . different. Older. Stronger.

"Good," Luna said, nodding. Then spoke again, "Latya lombafenna (5)."

Usagi yelped as the marking – and the wall – faded away in the vague shape of a door.

"Well?" asked the cat, walking into the space. "Are you coming?"

She did, after gaping like a fish for a few more seconds. And prompt felt her eyes widen in shock again. It was a hallway of rooms, each door marked with similar writing as on the entrance wall. Luna led her to the first one which contained computers and a whole bunch of other stuff. Really high-tech computers almost like in the futuristic movies.

"Close your mouth and open that flash drive into this computer," Luna ordered, hoping into the seat of one of the computer. Somewhat overwhelmed, Usagi obeyed. Managing to move the mouse and keyboard mostly by herself, Luna called up the program. The first few screens seem pretty normal – subjects and options for lessons.

"You're really good at this."

"Knowing how to use a computer is normal these days, Usagi-chan."

"I know how to use one. Just not well," Usagi retorted.

Suddenly a blue screen appeared.

"Cover your ears, Usagi!" Luna ordered. Usagi obeyed but could still hear muffled words.

"Offer your energy and knowledge to our great ruler and become our loyal followers."

Luna hit a few keys and the program closed. She looked up at Usagi seriously.

"It's a brainwashing program! There is a youma at that school!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, Usagi-chan!"<p>

"Why? The students and Ami-chan are in trouble right now," Usagi objected.

"We don't know exactly where the youma is and we don't want the enemy knowing who you are. Use the Moon Phone."

"Oh! Good thinking!" She pulled out the cellphone out of her pocket. Luna had given it to her not long after first became Sailor Moon. When Usagi protested about already having a cell-phone, Luna told it that this one was special and "would come in handy." One thing she discovered the phone could do was disguise her appearance.

"Disguise University hospital doctor! Change!" and hit the button that on a normal phone simply took pictures. A flash of light and power, and her uniform was replaced with a lime green scrubs, white lab coat, and a suddenly short haircut. She replaced the phone and ran into the building.

"Emergency! Someone is ill," she shouted over her shoulder at reception. Following her instincts (and those of the black cat at her heels), she soon found an occupied classroom. She burst open the door.

The noise was very jarring but the students only sluggishly turned in her direction. Their eyes were glazed and not like glazed like too many hours in front of a computer but under the influence of a youma glazed.

"Everyone, get away from those computers!"

"Who are you?" demanded a familiar voice. Usagi looked over at Ami, the only person not in a zombie-like state and felt her heart drop. "Don't interrupt our studies."

"So you are a youma!" Usagi growled, furious. If that monster was at all good at mimicking Ami's behavior, then how dare that . . . that thing do something like this to such a sweet girl!

"Wha-?"

"Don't play fool with me! Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

A wash of power and moonlight and she stood as the Guardian of Love and Justice.

"I won't forgive you for abusing dedicated students and an innocence girl! Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

* * *

><p>"Sailor Moon?" Ami sputtered in disbelief. She had heard of Sailor Moon of course. It was impossible not to. She was on the news, in all the papers, and discussed all over the school. She didn't know why she was accusing of being a monster . . .<p>

A sudden chill down her spine and hand rough smacked over her mouth, pulling her against a body!

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Moon was pretty surprised when 'Ami' didn't turn a monster but was grabbed by a tall woman who glared coldly at her.<p>

"Ah, here at last. We knew that targeting these brats would bring you out Guardian," the woman said. The woman grew taller and taller, her skin peeling away to a dark red color. Purple spikes erupted from her shoulders. Yellow eyes met hers banefully.

"They call me Garoben! I am your executioner, Sailor Moon!"

"Let Ami-chan go!"

"Unlikely," the monster snorted. With a wave of its' hand, several of what appeared to be sheets of paper appeared above her head and shot toward her.

With a yelp, Moon managed to dodge most of the papers, except for the one that sliced away some of her hair. It didn't seem to deter the monster any because it just shot more and more papers at her. before she knew it, she was maneuvered into the corner of the room, razor sharp papers all around her.

The monster laughed. "Now my slaves, hold the witch while I deal with this brat."

At once the students rose from their chairs and lumbered over toward Moon. Damn, she didn't have room to use Moon Tiara Stardust (6) on them. She blocked and smacked away the grabbing hands, trying to knock them out or back without hurting them. Not easy to do considering she was stronger than a normal human and they weren't hampered by restraint.

* * *

><p>Ami tried to struggle, horrified by the ugly hand over her mouth and the sight of Sailor Moon fighting to fight against her classmates, but the monster was inhumanly strong.<p>

"Now your turn, brat," the monster said, releasing her mouth to grip the back of her head, forcing her face up the computer screen. "Give up your energy to our great leader!"

_No_, Ami thought, gritting her teeth and pulling strength from somewhere deep inside. _No, I will not allow it!_

"Huh? Why isn't it absorbing her energy?" The monster's voice grew colder. "You didn't use the Crystal Program, did you?"

"You should study on your own without depending on machines or computer programs!" Ami growled out, the inner strength that had welled up growing, making her more confident, sure of herself. She would not help these . . . things hurt people. She wouldn't!

A burning sensation erupted on her forehead and she felt something inside start to stir . . .

* * *

><p>Luna was torn between trying to help Sailor Moon and Ami when the monster snarled, "What is this?"<p>

Luna looked over and gasped in shock. The blue symbol of Mercury was blazing on Ami's forehead.

"Mercury! She's a Sailor Guardian!" Luna wastes no time in summoning the Mercury pen and run toward the girl. She had to hurry!

* * *

><p>Ami heard the monster growl in annoyance and throw her to the floor. Ami winced as she skidded on the tile floor.<p>

"If I can't your energy, then you're useless. Prepare to die, human," The monster laughed as its arm distorted and melded, shifting into a large ax. The edge glimmered in the lights and Ami had no doubt that it was razor sharp. She stared up at the monster in terror. She was going to die. It was going to kill her.

"Ami-chan!" An unfamiliar voice yelled and shattered the paralyzing fear. She looked back but only saw Usagi's black cat – what was Luna doing here? "Take this!"

Numbly, Ami grabbed the object, it only penetrating then that the cat had spoken to her. And that object she had slide over was . . . a pen. A swishing sound and Ami threw herself to the side. just in time to avoid the ax. She scurried further out of the way.

"Shout Mercury Power Make Up!"

Figuring doing anything was better than doing nothing, she shouted, "Mercury Power Make Up!"

Of its own violation, her hand raised the pen high into the air. Blue light and power spilled from the pen and the power filled her. The power of water. The covering mists and fogs, the gentle streams and raging rivers, the splash of rain. The cold breath of winter, clean snow, glittering ice. The power of wisdom, of knowing things, of eagerness to learn, to discover, to realize how much more is out there to learn and experience. It was all hers. All hers in a cool embrace of water around her body, of a blast of arctic air as the water vanished within.

She wanted to sing for the joy of it. It was like reading your favorite book, finding a treasured old toy, seeing a friend or family member after a long absence. It was familiar, joyful. It was home.

"Another Guardian?" the monster snarled. "Die, blue witch!"

It slashed its hand-ax at her but she dodge the clumsy blow with ease. The monster, which had seem so powerful before, now seemed slow and clumsy, weak. It was no match for her. Mercury was a warrior and had fought things more terrible than this for generations.

"Say Shabon Spray!" Luna called from somewhere behind her as the monster lunged for another attack.

Mercury dodged again, jumping a distance away from the monster. She raised her hands in front of her in a cupping motion, gathering power. The power of water, of cold into a ball in her hands.

"Shabon Spray! (7)"

True to its name, the ball divided into a spray of bubbles which spread across the room, bursting to release a white heavy fog. Mercury found that she had no trouble seeing through it and could manipulate the thickness of it and its chill.

_It doesn't like the cold,_ she thought, seeing the monster shiver and wrapped its arms around itself. She concentrated, increasing the bite of winter around the monster making it cower further and peer blindly in the fog, shouting in frustration.

Mercury looked over at Sailor Moon, and saw the first of the students suddenly falter in their attack and collapse to the ground. _Good,_ she thought. _The youma has to concentrate to control its victims._ An idea appeared in her mind and she smiled.

She positioned herself and recalled some of her fog, allowing her reflection to appear on the monitor behind the youma. Snarling, it took the bait and tried to behead her. It got itself stuck in the computer for its trouble. Mercury strengthened the fog again, cloaking herself in white and moved toward Moon.

* * *

><p>Moon was too busy trying avoid being penned by students or killing them to notice anything happening beyond that until the heavy fog blanketed the room. And the students suddenly stopped fighting her and slumped to the ground.<p>

"What that-?"

"Sailor Moon!"

She looked up as another person stepped out of the fog, someone dressed in a very similar to hers. Her collar and skirt were blue too but her bows were a light blue instead of red. She also lacked the rolled sleeves. Her boots were also like hers but blue in color and without the crescent moon. A blue jeweled tiara graced her forehead and triple blue pearl earrings adorned her ears.

Her hair looked black . . . no, not exactly black. When the light hit it just right, she could see the tint of blue in the hair. The ice blue eyes were familiar. Like the woman in the dream . . . Mercury. It was Mercury.

She smiled, felt a hint of connection reach between her and Mercury. It felt like they had known each other for years, no ages. Someone she fought with. Cried with. Bleed with. A friend. A sister.

Mercury smiled and Moon knew that she felt it too. Then Mercury's eyes turned back the way she came.

"Moon, the youma! Aim for the that spot right there!" She said and pointed, some of the fog thinning enough for her to make out the hulky form of the monster.

Moon nodded in understanding and removed her tiara. She gathered her power, summoning the glimmering disc of moonlight. "Moon Tiara Action!"

She heard the monster scream as the attack hits it mark. The fog began to lift and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>As the adrenaline faded, Ami looked down at herself and fingered the skirt. And felt the tiara on her brow. What a strange outfit but somehow it felt right. Even the skirt which was beyond short.<p>

"This is . . . I am a Sailor?"

"Yes," Luna said from by her feet. "The Sailor Guardian of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Moon smiled brightly and said, "Sailor Mercury."

Groans brought their attention to the floor as the students began to stir.

"Are they-?"

"They'll be okay," Sailor Moon said confidently. "We should go before anyone gets curious."

Ami nodded and followed Sailor Moon out, though she paused to grab her things. It would not take a lot brains to connect the dots between the girl in the sailor suit and the things belonging to a student who wasn't there.

Instead of going down, Moon led to the ground. With a leap, she jumped to the roof of the next building as if the gap between them was a hop. She gestured for Ami to follow and trusting the other as well the power inside her, Ami made the leap. And found it was easy.

Grinning, Moon began to run, her steps followed closely by Mercury. Soon they were both laughing. Mercury from the sheer joy of it. Running under the cheerful sun with her, with her sister. The only thing that marred it was the thought that there should be other running feet with them, other laughter filling the air like bells.

After a while but all too soon, Moon dropped from the building heights and slipped into a park. When they reached a small clearing in the trees, she nodded satisfied. "This is probably far enough away."

"Far enough away for what?"

In answer, Moon turned to her and closed her eyes. She glowed bright white and when the glow faded, Usagi Tsukino stood in her place.

"To de-transform, of course."

Ami was shocked. _Usagi_ was Sailor Moon? That was as likely as . . . _as mousy bookworm Ami Mizuno being a Sailor Guardian_. She nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. She willed away the transformation, the power, returning it to that deep inside place. Mercury faded away to far background and felt her fully Ami Mizuno again.

Now it seemed it was Usagi's turn to look surprised. "Ami-chan?"

The only one who did not looked shocked was Luna. "Now, now, Usagi-chan, no need to sit there with your mouth open like that. We need to bring Ami-chan up to speed."

* * *

><p>"And that's when we went to the school. You pretty much know the rest," Luna finished an hour later.<p>

"And sorry for thinking you were in any way a youma," Usagi added, looking sheepish.

"No, it's alright. In your position, I would have thought the same thing. And thanks for wanting to save me from an monster impersonator." Ami assured.

She smiled and extended a hand, "I'm glad to have meet you. Let's work together to beat the villains, ne?"

"Yeah!" Usagi grabbed her. "It will be so nice not to fight all those ugly things alone! And by the way, I was right!"

"About what?"

"Studying is NOT your only talent."

Ami blushed and Usagi laughed. Even Luna seemed to smile.

To be continued . . . in Act Three!

* * *

><p><strong>Linear Notes<strong>

1: Odango Atama is Dumpling Head. We used Meatball Head.

2: Darien Shields is one of the English names they used for Mamoru. I will point that this is not Mamoru's real name in my story – his name really is Mamoru Chiba. Darien Shields is more like his adoptive name. Only his closest friends call him Mamoru – Andrew (Motoki) does too but knowing how Mamoru feels about his real name, would introduce to a relative strange like Usagi as Darien instead of Mamoru.

3: Darien-baka basically means Stupid or Idiot Darien. What Usagi calls Mamoru in revenge for the Odango Atama thing.

4: Nányë Mellon is Elvish as in Tolkien elvish, and means I am Friend. Nányë = I am. Mellon = Friend.

5: Latya lombafenna roughly means Open Secret Door. Latya = to open, opening or allow entry. Lomba = secret. Fenna = door.

6: Moon Tiara Stardust is a one-time attack she used in episode 5 which instead of slicing, dusted the target with sparkly dust which broke the enchantment the Dark Kingdom had put on them. She used it because the attackers were children, one of which was her brother Shingo.

7: Shabon Spray is Bubble Spray. Shabon just sounds cooler than Bubble.

Note on the Elvish: I am going to have the people of the Silver Millennium spoke and wrote elvish as their language through it, over time, become a bit of mixture between Sindarin and Quenya, probably gradually adding more Sindarin to their words as Quenya was used less and less over time. My Elvish in nowhere near perfect so there will be, most likely, mistakes. This will be discussed in more detail by the characters but most likely not until after Princess Serenity reveals herself and more of their memories return.

Note on the Cell Phone: That was largely used in the live action version and this way they can talk to each other without looking weird (talking into a cell phone is normal to observers, talking into a calculator-like device or a watch is not). One of the things I liked about the live action version was that all of the girls could disguise themselves if necessary, not just Moon.


End file.
